


Iris

by Pleadthe5thchild



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleadthe5thchild/pseuds/Pleadthe5thchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata meets a naked man in the woods and I am a very poor writer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

Hajime Hinata found himself in the woods on a walk. Every now and then he felt the need to escape reality and go on a leisurely stroll, enjoying nature's everlasting beauty and the fresh, crisp air of late fall. He placed his hands in his coat pockets with his head tilted towards the ground, so the wind wouldn't hit him directly in the face. His face began to redden and he sniffled. He looked upright to find a strange figure in the distance. It looked like a person. Hinata began to walk toward the figure to ease his curiosity.

Slowly but surely Hinata reached the odd being. He was right; it was definitely a person. A naked person. Wasn't he freezing? It's probably weird to sit out in the woods completely naked, lying on the ground sleeping. No, it was definitely weird.

Hinata took a closer look at the person. It was a boy around Hinata's age. He had hair the color of winter's snow and his eyelashes gently brushed against his very fair skin. Everything about his appearance was a pure white, all but a single iris in the boy's long wavy hair.

"Hope," the boy began. "What do you think about hope?"

Hinata was completely dumbstruck. How would he ever attempt to answer such an absurd question?

"Hope...," Hinata began. Suddenly came in a stream of creativity, and he had trouble organizing his ideas into a complete thought. He crouched down and sat next to the odd boy. "I guess hope is a good thing, and gives people motivation to move forward."

"That's right," the boy said. His eyes slowly began to open, his eyelashes fluttering in the chilly zephyr. His eyes were a vivid dark green and they stared directly into Hinata's. Hinata became flustered and turned away. The direct eye contact and the bizarre speech patterns made him uncomfortable. "My name is Nagito Komaeda, and you are?"

"Hinata. Hajime Hinata."

"What a wonderful name," Komaeda answered. 

"What are you doing?" Hinata retorted. Noticing his accidentally aggressive tone, he softened his voice. "I mean, it's weird to be out in the woods with no clothes, sleeping for that matter. Why are you out here?"

"Why?" Komaeda sat up. "Probably for the same exact reason you are." This was getting ridiculous. Some naked man saying that they are alike. Absolutely out of the question. How could two strangers possibly have anything in common? "You came out here to escape, did you not?"

Hinata couldn't deny it. He was absolutely right. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're alike. I mean, I think it's obvious that we are very different."

"Everyone is different, but everyone is the same," Komaeda replied. He sighed. "What do you think makes a beautiful person, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata, yet again, was caught completely off guard. He tried to think of what they had talked about before to give Komaeda an answer somewhat suitable. "Hope."

"You know," Komaeda looked at the gray overcast, pondering. "Hope and despair are two sides of the same coin. I will always assist those who hope. If I was to become a martyr for the sake of hope, may I be struck down and stop my heart's beating." Hinata had no idea what Komaeda was talking about. Maybe the boy really was crazy. Who else but a mad man would talk nonsense shamelessly in the nude? "Hinata-kun, I would like to ask a favor of you."

"What?"

"Don't lose hope."

"Wh-... I don't understand what you are saying." The more that Komaeda said, the less Hinata could understand.

"I think what I said was pretty straight forward, Hinata-kun. Don't give into despair. Never abandon hope." No, this made absolutely no sense. There was no way he could understand what Komaeda was saying.

"I need to get going," Hinata claimed out of pure desperation. 

"Ah, right. Don't make others worry. I'm sure many people love you Hinata-kun" Komaeda gave a gingerly smile. He was genuinely happy to talk to Hinata. Hinata turned around and as he walked home, he noticed torn pieces of fabric scattered among the foliage. Maybe his clothes were torn when he came out here? Hinata began to think of the possibilities. Yeah, it'd be impossible to walk home with no clothes. Perhaps after his clothes were destroyed he had no better option to stay. Didn't he have any friends or family to get him? Aren't they worried? He shook his head back and forth, as if to remove the thought physically out of his brain and out his ears. He went straight home and waited for the morning, when he would visit a classmate in the hospital.

Morning arrived slowly but certainly. Hinata walked to the hospital closest to him, the hospital where his classmate resided. The morning had be warmer than the day prior, so Hinata brought a light jacket with him as opposed to his coat that he wore yesterday. He approached the receptionist at the front desk.

"Good morning," the receptionist greeted him. "How may I help you?"

"I came to visit a friend."

"Sure, just tell me the name, please."

As he was about to give the name, he heard other nurses bustling about in a frenzy.

"That Komaeda kid was in the woods! Is he crazy?"

"Obviously he's crazy! And what happened to his clothes?"

"The kid's a trainwreck. He's got lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia!"

"I pity him. His family's dead and he can't make friends."

"It'd probably be easier on everyone if he'd just die already."

"You shouldn't say people should drop dead. You're a _nurse_."

"Sir. Sir!"

Hinata snapped back to reality. He had been focused on the nurses' discussion and forgot what he had been doing. "Ah, sorry."

"And the name or who you are visiting?"

"...Nagito Komaeda."

What the hell did he just say? 

"Sure! His room is 205. He's down that hallway, the third door on the left."

"Thank you."

He could not believe what he had just done. Hinata was filed with pangs of guilt. He never told his classmate he was coming to visit, and he knew he would get many. Hinata felt the need to see Komaeda for closure and for the sake of giving him someone to talk to. 

He walked down the hallway, with his head full of doubts and his stomach filled with anxiety. He approached the door and stretched out his arm. He hesitated, then knocked on the door.

"Come in," a familiar voice called out. Hinata opened the door.

Rays of sunshine illuminated the room. The blinds were open, letting in the morning sun into the bland, white room. The sun's rays left a yellowish glow on Komaeda's white hair and skin, as well as the irises next to his bed on the small table in a fragile, glass vase. Everything in the room but Komaeda's eyes, his gown, and the flowers were bleach white. 

"Hinata-kun? I am so happy to see you," Komaeda sat up straight, placing his hands on his lap. Hinata recognized the hospital gown. They were the same color and fabric as the scraps scattered miscellaneously on the dirt trail out of the woods. "I never would have expected a visitor. I'm even more glad that it's you." Again, he received the same gingerly sincere smile as the day before.

"Hey, about the pieces of cloth on the ground yesterday.."

"Ah, you found out!" Komaeda put on an embarrassed smile. "You see, I tripped and a branch caught the gown- it completely ripped into shreds!"

Hinata thought about what Komaeda had just told him and and what the nurses by the receptionist's desk were saying. "You're not very lucky, are you?"

"Of course I am. I met you."

And as the days passed, Hinata began to visit more frequently. It went from a weekly visit, to a few days a week, to every day. There was something about Komaeda that drew him closer.

Time continued to pass, every day Komaeda slightly sicker. Winter grew closer. He grew weaker and more fragile, and any color in his complexion was completely lost. 

"Komaeda..." Hinata didn't know what to say to him. He only felt the pain in his heart grow stronger. He knew that Komaeda's fate was slowly but surely arriving. 

"It's alright Hinata-kun, don't be sad. Life and death. Hope and despair. The balance between the pairs is constantly fluctuating. Isn't the world we live in so fascinating?"

Hinata could hardly understand what he was saying. He was to focused on the fact that he's dying. Komaeda was just like a helpless small animal, and Hinata began to grieve over the pitiful being.

"Hinata-kun, will you still come to visit me?"

"Every day."

"Every day?"

"Every single day."

"You are very kind, Hinata-kun." Komaeda never lost his faint smile. Despite the pain he was enduring from his illness, he wouldn't give into despair. He had Hinata. Hinata had become Komaeda's hope. "Will you keep my selfish promise from before?"

"Yeah," Hinata held back his tears. "I won't give into despair. Even when you die, I won't. I'll remember you and move forward."

"I'm so happy to hear that Hinata-kun! Say, do you think I'll be able to see my parents after I die?"

As winter had come, Komaeda had passed. Hinata, as he promised, didn't fall into despair. He grabbed his heavy winter coat and walked out into the snow, each and every step crunching beneath his feet. He arrived as his grave, blanketed in snow. White. The color of his hair. The color of his skin. The color of the hospital room that he stayed in, 205. Hinata offered his blessings and placed a single iris by the tombstone and walked home.


End file.
